


Maybe More: Yamaguchi Tadashi x Reader

by SimplyPessimistic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyPessimistic/pseuds/SimplyPessimistic
Summary: Yamaguchi stumbles upon her one night and finds himself immediately drawn in by her every little movement. He doubts how genuine the female is and finds himself dealing with an inner conflict that begin to cause him to unravel as he is unable to find it within himself to watch her offer herself to others. Private session upon private session leads to the readers addiction to be revealed and soon follows the feckled boys friend finding out about his addiction to the female. Comments fly and glass hearts shattered as Yamaguchi finds himself exposed in a real life situation. He never planned to fall for a camgirl...





	1. Online Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's implied that Yamaguchi and the others are now in their final years of highschool but havw no fear, the others appear later on in the story.  
> Sorry if any details are incorrect and mistakes (I write everything whilst sleep deprived).  
> I really love this boy and hate that this fic is 80% focused on hurting him emotionally.

Freckles illuminated by the screens light. Long fingers gliding across worn computer keys. Teeth chewing his inner cheek nervously. Deafening silence.

Hazel eyes nervously skimmed the tab that his searches had eventually led to, he squinted to read the websites title ‘College Campus Chat’. His breath hitched when he inspected the many lewd thumbnails closely he realised that the girls were indeed live. His Adams apple bobbed as he scrolled through the home page before clicking on a random girl, her acrylic nails caused him deep anxiety as her false talons neared her intimate areas and he was quick to exit again. 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and continued to chant in his mind that his curiosity was only natural, he was a teenager after all. After a quick breather he began to skim through many chat rooms and on average he noticed that there was about a hundred viewers for each girl. The boy was always astounded by the view count on certain videos that he watched, sure he knew that many people indulged in a little NSFW material but he never expected the number of views to compete with the population of cities such as Tokyo. 

His mindless clicking finally caused him to land in a live stream of a girl who lay sprawled out on her bed, what was different about this was that she was in fact fully clothed. Something compelled the teen to linger as his eyes trailed over his cable knit jumper that was a mustard yellow. His gaze traced the dip of her back and he took note of how her face was out of frame, some wisps of H/C hair still in view. Finally she became aware of her singular viewer and moved into a sitting position with her face still just out of view. 

Her hands timidly tugged at the oversized jumper that pooled around her waist and he now noticed her bare lower half. She was clearly nervous as her movements were ridged, fidgety also but suddenly she spoke and he thought his heart skipped a beat. “H-Hello.. have you been here for long? I should’ve noticed sooner” she apologised sincerely whilst clasping her hands in an attempt to stop nervously pulling the thread of her jumper. 

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to respond before flushing upon realising that she was unable to hear him so he moved his hand to click into the public chat. He hesitated for a moment as he briefly contemplated exiting the stream but apart of him encouraged him to finally type his response. “I’ve only been here for a few minutes, you seemed peaceful just laying there” he sent before nerves pooled in the pit of his stomach as he wondered if his comment may sound strange. He was again drawn to the curve of her body that was event even with the fabric that drowned her full figure. A small sigh of relief was barely audible from the female as she let out a nervous laugh. Something about this girl was definitely different, she didn’t seem like she belonged on such a filthy site.

A moment passed before she realised that a silence had fallen upon them “I’m sorry for being so awkward, it’s just that... it’s just that you’re my first viewer” she breathed, an apparent weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders. Within his chest the male felt a small sense of pride knowing that he was the first to find this sweet girl but a sudden thought dawned upon him, was this a character? Maybe her gimmick was being the classic nerdy girl, guys were into that after all. 

Hell... He would be lying if he denied the fact that he found the dorkiness charming.

Again she was the first to speak and she began to lift the drowning fabric above her naval “would you like me to do anything for you?” the tone of confidence seemed forced. She squirmed slightly as she prepared to tug the shirt off completely. 

The boy bit his lip as his eyes were glued to the newly revealed flesh of females midsection but an abrupt pang of guilt caused his heart to clench. It didn’t feel right to ask the girl to play into his needs, regular videos were different as the females followed a script but now he felt the pressure of being the director. His fingers swiftly moved across the keyboard once more “keep it on, it’s too cold right now and I’m more interested in company at the moment” his finger was extended over the send key as he hesitated before finally hitting it. 

Her bed shifted and her lower face was partially revealed to him as she seemed to lean in to read the newly received message. A smile played on her lips before she sat back in her original position and dropped her jumper to cover her body once more “company? That was definitely not what I was expecting... you’re not a normal guy are you?” a light teasing tone laced her words. Before Yamaguchi’s embarrassment settled, the girl began frantically waving her hands “not to offend! I meant not normal but in a good way” she panicked and her camera also responded to her jerky motions.

A small laugh was torn from his throat but he couldn’t help the heat pooling in his freckled cheeks. Again he found himself typing to dismiss her worries and he was happy to see her body relax again. It didn’t take long for conversation to blossom from there, something about the female made conversation feel natural and for a moment he found himself forgetting the nature of the website he was on. 

His eyes fell to the numbers at the bottom left hand side of his computer to see that it was nearing 2am already and he sighed sadly. “I have to get up early tomorrow so I’ll see you tomorrow, um... what’s your name?” he was quick to begin kicking himself mentally for forgetting to ask for such an important detail. The boys self directed anger only grew at her response.

The girl simple pointed to the top of the frame and his eyes followed to see her screen name plastered in uppercase lettering above her streaming window. He also found himself intrigued by the heart outline by this alias and ,as if reading his mind, she began explaining it’s function. “If you’d like to watch me again then h-hit the little heart, it’ll add me to your preferred girls list and send you updates when I’m online” she explained rather timidly as she returned to ringing her hands.

He eyed the heart for a moment before choosing to finally hit it, now it was a gold like colour. Only members were able to add girls to their list and in a impulsive moment the teen had put his details in for a free trial at the beginning of the night. Normally he would simply clear his history to erase the shameful images that he used to relieve himself but now he was intentionally take note of the sites name. 

Would he really return to such a site? It didn’t seem right to watch college girls offering themselves so willingly to men, a majority even a decade or more older than them, who projected their filthy desires upon them...

But now he almost found himself regretting not projecting his own desires on the girl he just met, maybe then he would’ve been able to simply erase his history again like he had many times before... 

 

Staying up until the early hours of morning was not a good idea.

The lack of sleep took its toll on the 3rd year who now found himself dragging behind his long term find, Tsukishima. His sluggish behaviour had been shrugged off by many that day but now, in this moment alone as they walked to the schools familiar gym, Tsukishima decided to address the uncommon behaviour of his friend. “What possessed you to deprive yourself of sleep like this?” his words caused the brunette to flinch slightly at the sheer bluntness.

How on earth was he supposed to answer that? ‘Ah yes Tsuki, I chose to stay up until 2am talking to a camgirl that I found accidentally whilst looking for new want material’ he grumbled mentally before realising his friends expectant gaze. He obviously wouldn’t be telling him the truth, this was Tsukishima after all and he would never hear the end of it. The boy gave a lazy shrug whilst his eyes darted to the side “I was... reading” damn, was he really this bad of a liar?

The bespectacled blonde didn’t even humour the lie and instead responded with a scoff before pushing open the gym doors. “Reading want exactly? How to be a terrible liar for dummies?” again he pierced the timid boy with his sharp comments. He didn’t expect his friend to accept his lame answer but he was pleased to find that the topic was immediately dropped. 

A few warm ups with the latest first years left Yamaguchi feeling nauseous, their coach advised him to take a seat for the remainder of their practice. At first the boy weakly protested but another wave of nausea washed over him and he was forced to finally take a seat. He rested a hand upon his unsettled stomach and cursed himself for this self induced ill feeling. He and his team mates often took pride because of their impressive lifestyles that consisted of a balanced diet, exercise and a consistent sleep pattern.

It made sense that he felt so ill, he hasn’t stayed up until 2am on his computer since he was in first year cramming for frivolous class tests. 

His regret continued to cause the unsettled feelings to swell but then suddenly these negative feelings were overwhelmed with a single thought. He would happily stay up until the early hours of morning to listen to that same harmonious voice, to watch her hands clasp and unclasp nervously, to even just simply watched her squirm in her kneeling position upon her bed uncomfortably whilst trying to conceal her face.

Without noticing the volleyball player found a grin splitting his cheeks as he continued to think of the many details that caught his attention. His feelings imitated those of infatuation for the older girl, he couldn’t possibly feel this way for a girl with her occupation... could he?

The boy wasn’t as naive as he had been in the past, he was aware that the female that he stumbled across may have been following a script closely to play into a charming role of the dorky girl. 

This thought continued to play on his mind but that didn’t stop his thoughts to play on the idea or having a true connection with the girl he met online.


	2. Love? Of course not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi continues his online relationship with the camgirl, he begins to find himself spacing out during the day thinking of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an official chapter plan and there won't be anything graphic until about chapter 10.  
> The reader is 20 in this fic and Yamaguchi is 18.

Months had passed by and deadlines continued to close in on Yamaguchi. He wasn’t worried about missing deadlines or such but his pending results caused his nerves to run rampant. At the moment the only results he was worried about were from practice assessments but even now he feared the outcome.

What if he wasn’t fit enough to sit his final exams? What if he failed them all and wouldn’t be eligible for his university of choice? What if he can’t graduate?

These questions weighed heavily on the anxious teens mind as he stared at the blank page before him, what part of the brain if damaged would cause memory loss? He couldn’t remember. His eyes glanced at his phone for a moment to check the time before he finally decided to push his biology homework to the side. Fingers glided across the keys in a rhythmic fashion, the tapping ringing in his ears like a familiar tune. 

A small noise alerted him that she were online. Once more he was staring at her simple screen name at the bottom of the obnoxiously coloured home page. His computer was bombarded by pop-ups as he simply moved his mouse passed today’s top girls and eventually it landed on her. His earphones came to life with a ‘pop’ before pills of sorts scattered across her sheets. The freckled boys presence was undetected as she scrambled to collect the, presumably, prescribed drug before an array of curse words spilled past her delicate lips.

His breath hitched. 

In her moment of distraction the girl disregarded her concealed identity and ducked fully into frame. Hazel eyes traced the fine details of her delicate features now as he desperately tried to memorise them. It had been just over three months and this was the first time that more than her lower face was revealed to him, she looked even better than the mental picture he had painted previously. Her beauty rivalled that of the teams previous managers, something about this girl left him mesmerised and he couldn’t explain it. 

It didn’t take long for her to collect the spilled medication in the bottle again. She continued cursing childproof caps as she emptied a random amount of the prescription into her hand before shoving them into her mouth. This action alarmed the boy as he was now trying to catch a glimpse of what she possibly could’ve just taken. It wasn’t something serious, was it? Maybe they were just mints?

“Yama? Hello?” his internal panic was interrupted by the voice calling through his earphones and his heart near stopped hearing the nickname. After their first couple of calls the female had began to address him by his username, at first the teen regretted the fact that he had chosen ‘Yo_Yama’ in what he can only explain as momentary madness but now his embarrassment was worth hearing it roll off her tongue. When he had tried to desperately excuse his immature name of choice the girl also chose to explain her own screen name which was less embarrassing.

“I chose Anna Anatomy because I’m a biology major” she had laughed and scratched her flushed cheek awkwardly, of course this wasn’t her real name but she said that she still regretted having even a mild personal connection to the site. 

He winced and near yanked out his earphones when she called out his name again but this time directly into the microphone. The boys ears rung for a moment before he typed his apologies which she quickly accepted, she didn’t seem concerned about what he had witnessed her doing previously. Yamaguchi took her lack of concern as an example and decided to disregard his worries. 

As their conversation flowed the boy had a sudden slip of the tongue, instant regret settled within him. “I was struggling with biology homework but I decided to talk to you instead” this caused a look of concern to pass across her face. 

A tense moment passed. 

“...How old are you?” she asked with clear caution, her arm extending to exit the stream depending on his answer. The boys heart raced as his fingers desperately flew across the keyboard as fear bubbled in his chest. The third year was astonished by his rapid heart rate, did it beat this fast during tournaments? He was uncertain. 

As soon as the message was sent the boy subconsciously held his breath. His eyes darted frantically across the screen as he anticipated her reaction. Maybe she would yell or even block him as a viewer, surely she wouldn’t?

“I graduate in a few months! I’m 18!” the message lingered in the chat that was almost exclusively for him; her only viewer. A sigh of relief caused the boy to finally breathe again. Her giggle rung in his ears and he quirked a brow as he definitely wasn’t expecting this reaction. She leant in further to the frame so her lower face was revealed, a teasing smirk playing on her lips as she finally purred. 

“I guess you have a thing for older women then?” the twenty years old purred. 

______ 

Sultry E/C eyes, plump lips, a voice that made even his immature username sound pleasant. These were the things that burned themselves in his memory. Yamaguchi was so lost in thought that he was completely unaware of the volleyball that prospered towards his face. “Yamaguchi!” called a certain ginger before the imminent impact happened. 

His body completely crumbled to the court, his knees caused a loud thud to sound throughout the now silent gym. The entire team was frozen as they saw the kind boy clutching his nose that was no doubt bloody. To solidify everyone’s suspicions the teen slowly removed his hands from his face. A sickly metallic taste lingered on the tip of his tongue. Crimson was smeared across his freckled cheeks. Tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. 

Panic seemed to surge through the volleyball team all at once as they ran to aid the timid third year. Yamaguchi simply blinked as he was still coming to grips with what had just occurred. His eyes glanced to the side to see that Hinata took a comforting roll, he called out to everyone what to get the boy. The brunette didn’t even realise that he had stood up and was now approaching the bench. 

A bottle of water was shoved into his hands by a first year before he was left with the ginger by his side. Yamaguchi hadn’t expected the stern look to be etched into the usually carefree teens features. Before he could question the look further the boy in question spoke. “Why the hell weren’t you paying attention?!” maybe it was because Hinata was normally a joyous person or maybe the fact that he rarely raised his voice was what caught him off guard but the tone certainly seemed harsh. 

His eyes fell to his trainers in shame. Was he supposed to explain to his innocent friend that he was lost in thought about a girl who sold herself to men online? No, he couldn’t. Yamaguchi gently touched his cheeks that he knew were flushed but knew they’d go unnoticed as they didn’t compete with the smeared blood that painted them. 

“Were you thinking about a girl or something?” his voice was significantly more gentle as he asked the abrupt question. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but whip around to the boy with wide eyes as he hadn’t expected such a direct question.

It wasn’t a lie.

“Um... y-yeah I was” he admitted whilst nervously scratching his cheek and cringing when he further spread the blood from his nose. Hinata shot up from the bench with wild excitement across his still childlike features. Regret began swelling in the timid boys chest but before he could say anything else the teams number 2 began to exclaim. 

“Yamaguchi is in love!”

...Love? How could it be love, she was only a camgirl.


End file.
